


Should Have Been Able To Read Latin, Moron

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack Is Very Sorry, Jack kisses Jack, Latin, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirror Monster, Mirror Troubles, Mirror Universe, broom closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Jack spends most of his time as a newly appointed human in a old closet that is filled to the brim with potions and vials. One day as he's exploring he finds a mirror at the back of the closet and unknowingly releases something.





	Should Have Been Able To Read Latin, Moron

Jack was wandering around the bunker, drawing himself away from the main room where everyone from the AU portal was sitting and talking. Most of them didn’t dare to explore too far into Sam and Dean’s home, afraid something might spring out and attack them. They stayed in a general area of the front door, only going in rooms that were off of that room and to the sleeping chambers. But where Jack was headed was a room that was really only somewhere that he went. 

It was down a long and dark hallway that was rarely used by anyone, Jack hadn’t even seen the brothers go down this hallway. Of course someone had been down the hallway because it looked like a some point it was cleaned and swept, no cobwebs in the corner and no dust along the walls or floor. He concocked that they must have cleaned the whole bunker years ago and then forgot about this hallway because when did they have time for a dark old hallway. 

Apparently Jack did. 

As a newly appointed human he had a lot of freetime on his hands and exploring the bunker became a new everyday activity for him. This hallway was his favorite place to retreat to. He would walk the long and dark way until he came to what looked like an old broom closet. Except inside was a small and cozy room filled with shelves of bottles and potions and boxes. Jack didn’t feel that drinking them would be the best idea so he only took notes and explored the different colors and the details and sigils on the sides of the box. The old hieroglyphics that were written on tape that was stuck to the side of some of them, others completely blank. 

He would bring an old fashioned notebook that Sam had given him. It was a hardcover book with leather felt padding that covered the exterior. He had started writing down the signs on the potions and boxes, going back to his room later to look them up. This whole room was brand new to him and frankly, he couldn’t discover and find everything out quick enough. The back of the room was even darker, it had some more bigger boxes with more confusing and achiant lines and swirls that covered the dark brown squares that had gathered dust. His attention today though was draw to the very back where in the corner he spotted what appeared to be a mirror hung on the wall.

It was in the far back and an old royal red tarp was covering it but Jack had seen enough Disney movies to know what a mirror covered looked like. That was exactly what he was looking at, and now his new mission was to move all the boxes that were piled in front of it. He put down his notebook and set to work moving and fixing the boxes so that he could uncover the mirror. It took a good twenty minutes but once he was done and he pulled the sheet off the pristine glass he was so glad he did. 

It was still and perfect, no marks left on it. The mirror was untouched. Its siding was a bring golden shine that even after all these years glowed bright. He let out a tiny gasp as he examined the whole artwork at its finest. At the top it had more strang writing that was probably some incantation. He took hold of his notebook he set down earlier and set to work writing on a new page labeled Mirror.   
He heard a whispering noise and his head shot him, his notebook snapping shut and his body rigid as he waited for something to attack him. But the room had gone still again and nothing seemed to have moved or happened in the slightest. He let out his intake of breath and went back to looking at the mirror, his eyes widening when he found that nothing was staring back. 

His mouth hung open as he looked at the glass in front of him that was showing the room but not himself. He moved closer, he moved farther away. He squinted and he widened his eyes to the extent that his eyes started to burn. “What happened?” He whispered out, walking closer to the mirror to see that still it did not show his reflection. 

He felt the air shift and goosebumps formed on his skin, he turned and saw a flash of what looked like him but it was gone before he got too good of a view. He swallowed and found himself tripping over boxes on his flee from the room. He ran past the bottles, almost knocking over a shelf pull of glass potions on his way out. He slammed the door shut and raced down the hallway, clutching his notebook to his chest as he dashed. 

Normally he would have stayed, he would have been brave enough to fight whatever was in that old broom closet. But not anymore, turning into a human scared him beyond belief and even as he learned to train and fight monsters and demons, he still found an instinct in the back of his mind telling him to run, and in that moment he gave in and let that feeling take control. 

So there he was, standing in front of a room filled with a good twenty people, out of breath and stuttering. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, he was fine, he was perfectly fine. 

He could see Maggie put down her papers and rush over to him, her face full of worry and confusion. “Jack? What’s wrong? What happened?” Her hand gripped onto his long sleeve brown jacket in an anxious manner that was clearly unintentional. 

He nodded, but his mind was elsewhere, “yeah…i’m fine.” He nodded and gave her a light and obviously fake smile. But she didn’t have to know that. “Yeah, I just decided I wanted to help with your case. I know you’re struggling to figure out what’s happening with all those young brunette disappearing. Maggie gave his arm a pat and she nodded, guiding him over to the small tabel her and another man were working at. 

Jack busied himself all day with different cases that people were working on. Trying his best to put what happened out of his mind. He knew that he was being irrational and that he should tell someone what happened. But he didn’t want to get all twenty something people into a frenzy over what was most likely a ghost that he had disturbed. He planned on telling Sam or Dean that night about his discoveries but as the clock ticked by he realized that the brothers weren’t going to be coming home that night. The case that Jack had thought would take a day at most must have gotten the best of the Winchesters and delayed their arrival. 

By twelve thirty Jack was practically passing out standing up. Maggie was watching him from her seat in front of her laptop, her mouth sealed around the siding of a coffee mug. It was about her third cup and about five more were sure to follow. The poor girl had night terrors and falling asleep was sometimes just out of the question for her. “You look like you’re gonna pass out, go get some rest. Case will still be here in the morning.” 

Jack wanted to argue with her, fight back and say that he didn’t need sleep, that he wasn’t supposed to require rest. But both of them knew he was about to collapse.” He nodded and scratched his hair, following by rubbing his eyes. “Alright.” He resolved. 

His room was quiet and he tried to undress and redress as quickly as possible. He didn’t like the feeling of being unclothes while something was possibly lurking around the bunker. He slid under the covers and brought his laptop up to his face so he could let Netflix play while he drifted off to sleep.

His eyes opened and he looked around alarmed, the room was completely dark and that was something that didn’t feel right. He always left his side table lamp on, and his laptop had stopped playing the tv show he left on. He heard a noise and he pulled the covers over his naked arms, his breath coming in quick intakes. He hated how he was scared, he shouldn’t be scared of a mesly ghost. Yet he was. Being a human weakened not only him in a physical aspect but also a mental aspect. Everything he accomplished with other people went away whenever he was alone. He had confidence with Bobby and Mary, when he was around people he could help them, or at least try to. But now he felt lonely and like a failure. 

He bit his lip and peeled off the flesh of the now pinkened and scabbed skin. He grinded his teeth together and sat up in bed, his posture going stiff as he faced nothing. “Show yourself, I know you’re there.” He breathed out but while he felt cold he didn’t see any fog of any kind that would indicate a ghost. 

The lamp turned back on and Jack was staring face to face with himself. The boy in front of him looked exactly like him, yet nothing like him at all. He was startled and his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes scanning the figure it front of him. They weren’t a ghost, not translucent in the slightest. They had the same facial features as Jack but he couldn’t quite see himself in the boy standing in front of himself. 

He had a quirk to his lips that was more sinister than kind, his hair was spiked up and a messy in a way Jack’s own had never been. And for clothing, well it was mostly dark black with some grey mixed in, his nails were even painted black. He had a nose piercing that was a hoop on the right side. 

“Who are you?” Was the first question Jack could think of, this strange person clearly wasn’t going to lunge and attack him so he went for the questioning route. 

“I’m you Jackie-boy, couldn’t you tell?” He leaped up sto he was now standing on top of the edge piece on Jack’s bed. 

“You can’t be me- I don’t get it. You didn’t come through a rift. How is this possible?” His eyes were widening and he was pushing back against the bed so he was as far away from ‘Jack’ as possible. 

“A rift? No I didn’t come from a rift. Came from the mirror dumbass, clearly if you were intelligent enough to read Latin you would have known what kind of mirror I am.” He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, “ecce enim audeo aliquid ab eo super faciem exitus haec reverti faciam captivos” he quoted flawlessly. “Or in English ‘dare not look upon my face for I will change the outcome.’ If only you were educated.” He hopped onto the bed and slithered his way up, Jack moving back as to get away from...himself.

Mirror Jack cocked his head and laughed, “scared are we?” He chuckled and jumped, pushing Jack back onto the bed and towering over him. “If only, if only. He cracked his neck and the power from Jack’s lamp fizzed and the light blinked. His eyes widened and he looked at the creature worriedly. “You have my powers.” He gasped out. 

The monster scoffed, “of course I do. Still haven’t figured out how this whole thing works have we?” He tsked and moved his face closer. “When you uncovered my mirror you allowed me to look into your soul and scan you to then transfer all that data to myself. I would be a carbon copy of you back in the 1300s. But those blasted Men of Letters messed with some of my sigils and so I take the form of what is the exact opposite of you. A minor inconveniences in the long run.” 

Jack nervously swallowed, well aware of how this thing could crush him like a bug. Could destroy the entire world with a flick of its wrist. His own face looked down at him and smirked, “don’t worry. I can’t kill you, again, that’s apart of the whole mirror thing. I can’t kill whoever I copied or I will go back to being stuck in the mirror. Now.” He grabbed onto Jack’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss that Jack was immediately repulsed by, trying to push the mirror Jack away. “Wish me luck.” 

The lights went out and the room went silent, his breathing the only thing that could be heard. He jumped out of his bed and turned on the lights, walking back and forth nervously, helplessly. It had been a full ten minutes before anyone disturbed him. It was a call. 

He jumped at the phone, his nerves on edge at the moment from anything that created noise. He read the caller ID and saw what he was afraid of. 

“Dean-”

“What the hell did you do?!”


End file.
